


Journey Through the Time

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They've lost so much......and so, when given the chance to undo all the tragedies, they take it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Man Called R.A.B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man who calls himself R.A.B kidnaps someone.

He was strolling across the ground, enjoying the wind which whipped across his face. It cooled him down, making him feel better.

His revelry was interrupted, as someone had grabbed him from behind. A calloused hand covered his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

"Now, now....." a soft voice said "We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves, now do we?"

He squirmed and thrashed against his captor.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, young one. You wouldn't want to attract the worst kind of attention, now would you? Instead, you can come with me, and be a part of something bigger and greater than you could possibly imagine."

He mumbled something.

"Oh, yeah." his captor chuckled "Lord Voldemort and his followers believe that their mad idea would somehow make the world better. Well, I say they are wrong. They are revelling in the fact that they took the lives of people who meant the world to me. They took my only family away from me. And they will not get away with that."

And then he knew no more.

-x-

He awoke. He took a swift look at the surroundings.

He was inside of a dingy, forgotten house.

"Ah, you're awake." his captor stated

"Who are you?"

"My name isn't important." his captor said "But if you wish, you can call me R.A.B. That's the name my little brother used a long time ago."

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"There is a madman running around. He is bad news. So I took you away to keep you safe from him." R.A.B shrugged 

"Are you working alone?" he said

"No. There is also Romulus, Enigma, River, Royal, Mac, Batty, Thrushy and LPN." R.A.B deadpanned "The nine of us are working together to bring about the end of Voldemort."

"Only nine of you?" he frowned 

"Yes." R.A.B confirmed 

"What made you decide on this course of action?" he demanded

"Well, Romulus, myself and two others have been close. We were like brothers. Until everything changed....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: R.A.B's story


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.A.B tells his story, and things start happening.

Everything was set. The spell had worked like, well, like a charm. 

An interesting side-effect of this particular charm was that once the Secret-Keeper died, the secret would die with them, and that no one else could penetrate it.

"So what did you do?" he asked, with genuine curiosity.

"I and Romulus took Peter - our erstwhile Secret-Keeper - out for the night of drinking. Then, when he was sloshed, we tied him to railroad tracks." R.A.B revealed "The results were messy, but it saved lives. Your own among them."

"Mine?" he frowned

"He killed you, as I was told. He and Voldemort didn't even stop to reconsider. They took your life away just like that. All because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." R.A.B frowned as well

"I'll need to process this." he said

"Sure, take as much time as you need." R.A.B stood up "I need to get going, but consider joining the Order of the Phoenix. Your assistance will be appreciated."

"I'll consider it." he promised

"Good." R.A.B smiled "That reminds me, my friends and allies want to talk to you as well."

With those words, R.A.B left.


End file.
